Her Sanctuary
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: OneShot Ashton x Rena.  Takes place after their ending scene from the game.


Star Ocean: The Second Story

Aftermath Tales

_Ashton Anchors and Rena Lanford:  
_

_Her Sanctuary_

She wasn't sure how long it had been since that fateful journey had ended...

How many moons had passed?

How long had she been waiting with bated breath for his return?

How many nights had she cried herself to sleep, thinking he may have forgotten about her?

Would this torment of her heart ever end?

Rena Lanford, one of the few remaining Nedians in all the galaxy, yearned for her hero. The man from Earth, who came from a place she had never known, and led her on a journey of discovery, ultimately coming to terms with the universe's ultimate foes, a collection of people known as God's Ten Wise Men.

They fought together as a group. Rena, him, and all the others. They succeeded, and Rena's home planet of Expel was restored from the abyss it had been cast into. Now, her journey completed, she would return to Arlia Village with her hero, and live happily ever after.

But it was not to be.

He had not come back, and it looked like he never would.

Rena's hero had abandoned her.

Now, she was alone again, left without the one thing she desired most.

Or so she thought...

---------------------------

Ashton Anchors, the young fighter she had met in the Salva Drift, a mining patch beneath the town of Salva. Picking up on a rumor of a man going after a pair of dragons, Rena and her group arrived at Salva Drift just in time to see Ashton engage the creatures in battle. But all the while, it looked as if the dragons weren't even trying to fight seriously. They almost looked to be toying with the twin blade wielding fighter.

Rena could remember cheering the young man called Ashton on, which in turn may have led to him being cursed with those two dragons on his back. Turning his attention away from the dragons, Ashton acknowledged the group's morale cries, although it was in a completely snooty manner. That was when the dragons advanced...

"Look out!" Rena cried.

There was a bright flash of light, and when it cleared, the two dragons had become a part of Ashton.

"You'll take responsibility for this, right?" Ashton said in an almost whining tone to Rena's party.

"Sure, we'll help you get them off. It's nice to meet you, my name's Rena Lanford."

"Ashton. Ashton Anchors."

---------------------------

And that was the beginning of Rena's friendship with Ashton. He seemed to be a bit of an oddball, with his eccentric fear of superstitions, not to mention the two dragons themselves, and then, of course, there was his strange obsession with, strangely enough, barrels. His fighting skills were top notch though, and his prowess with his twin swords was a valuable asset for Rena's group time and again.

Rena was more than happy to have a new friend, or rather, friends. Taking an instant liking to the two dragons on Ashton's back, she named them Gyoro and Ururun. The dragons, much more docile than they appeared before, happily accepted their new names. Ashton wasn't as ecstatic about the whole notion of giving names to beasts as if they were pets, but he ultimately consented.

Over time, even Ashton was beginning to become rather fond of Gyoro and Ururun. He still wanted to be rid of them, but upon returning to Salva Drift with the Tears of the King, which would exorcise the dragons, Ashton tossed the goblet of mystical water aside. He changed his course of action, making a new plan to free himself from the dragons, but without harming them in the process.

However, he set his own personal quest behind the quest that Rena and her other friends had embarked upon.

That seemed so long ago.

The journey had ended, and Ashton was set to disappear once more, perhaps never to be heard from by Rena's party ever again...

But now, he was here.

Upon returning to Expel, Rena's group began to go their separate ways. Ashton, however, had no place to go. He was a wandering warrior, but Rena could tell that he hated it, just by looking into his eyes. Ashton's eyes were different from the others. Claude always had a sense of quiet determination, and Dias always had a calm, collected sense of power, but Ashton's eyes...were like those of a lost puppy. Rena secretly loved that little trait of the twin sword fighter. Ashton always looked so innocent and forgiving with those eyes of his, and Rena couldn't help but find herself drawn to him because of it.

Ashton would always go on about how unlucky he was, naturally mentioning the two dragons protruding from his back. And now he was set to go back to being a solitary wanderer, more unlucky than ever before. He was going to lose all of the dear friends he had gained, which Rena knew would make him very sad. Rena didn't want to see Ashton, or Gyoro and Ururun sad, ever, so she made a decision.

Upon seeing Claude off for his return trip to Earth, Rena stopped Ashton just before he had left.

---------------------------

_Maybe we'll meet again, here's hoping. Take care, Rena._

_Wait, Ashton!_

_What is it?_

_Ashton..._

_Yeah?_

_Where will you go now? _

I don't know, I guess wherever it takes to find a way to get these guys off my case. 

_Awroo!_

_Awrk!_

_Well, why not come back to Arlia with me?_

_Arlia? Isn't that your home village?_

_Yeah, that's right._

_I couldn't, I'd be too much of a burden, not to mention these two._

_Not at all, Ashton, I'm sure the kids would love to see Gyoro and Ururun, I mean, why wouldn't they? They're so adorable!_

_I'll never understand your fascination with these dragons, Rena, I swear._

_So, you don't want to? _

Hmmm, I dunno...

Aw, come on Ashton, please? I promise you won't regret it! 

_But where will I stay?  
_

_My house, of course._

_Y...your house?!_

_What's wrong with that? You don't have to worry about my mom, she likes having guests._

_It's not that, Rena, I just...well I mean, living in your house, jeez..._

_...Ashton...are you blushing...?_

_What...? No! No, I'm not blushing!_

_Yes, you are! That's so cute! _

_Awrk!_

_Awroo!_

_You two, be quiet!_

_Alright, how about this? I'll see if Mayor Regis can get you a room set up in his house, how does that sound? Better?_

_That's a bit better, I guess. Okay, Rena, I'll come to Arlia with you, but remember, I do still plan to get Gyoro and Ururun off of me eventually._

_But without hurting them, right? I'd never forgive you if you did hurt them!_

_I'd never dream of it._

_Good! That's what I wanted to hear, right, you two? _

Awroo! 

_Awrk!_

_So it's settled then! Great! I'm glad I have someone to walk back to Arlia with. It sure wouldn't be much fun going alone, with no one to talk to..._

_Dias isn't going back with you? _

No...he said something about "atoning for his sins," or something like that, then he left. So, it's just me and you. You ready to get going? 

_Sure thing, lead the way, Rena._

---------------------------

And that was that. Ashton Anchors now resided in Arlia Village with Rena. He would always start his day off with an early morning play date with all the children of the town. They simply adored Gyoro and Ururun, and they quickly accepted Ashton as their "big brother." All of the townspeople also came to accept Ashton into their sleepy little burg. Naturally, Ashton would always make time to see Rena. The two would take routine walks around Arlia, chatting for hours about their adventures. As dusk would draw near, Ashton would bid Rena and the children a good night, then retire to his room, exhausted by yet another activity-filled day.

Rena could tell that Gyoro and Ururun couldn't be happier. They were never fearsome dragons, they loved being around people. Living in Arlia was like paradise for them. Rena also saw that Ashton was happier than he had ever been in the time she had known him. He still had his eventual plan to remove the dragons from his back, but it had once again taken a backseat to something much more important, and that was enjoying his new life in Arlia with Rena.

As the days passed, Rena found herself becoming closer and closer to Ashton. In a time where she was without the feeling she was seeking, he was there, always ready to lend an ear to her troubles, to share a nice cup of tea, or just sit and look at the sky with her. Rena never left the village without Ashton alongside her. He made Rena feel very safe and secure, much like she did when Claude arrived on Expel.

Rena could feel herself slowly falling in love all over again...

However, she promised herself she would wait for her hero's return, no matter how long it took. It pained her deeply to push Ashton to the wayside, when it was he who still remained with her, but Rena did her best to remain vigilant for Claude's return. It was quickly proving to be a battle that was hard fought, and slowly, but surely, being lost...

"Rena?" Ashton's voice floated into the area.

Night had fallen on Arlia Village. The children were tucked away in their beds for the night, and the town was as quiet as could be. Upon taking a quick stroll through the town, Ashton found Rena on the south outskirts, near the path that led to the Shingo Forest. She was clutching her chest and looking up at the night sky, lost in thought.

"Is something wrong, Rena?" Ashton's caring voice said again.

"He's never coming back..." Rena said sadly. "Oh, Ashton...why...?"

Ashton crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh. Gyoro and Ururun also let out respective sighs of their own, trying to mimic their host's every actions.

"Claude's been through a lot, Rena, as have all of us. If I know him like I think I do, he's probably taking care of his mother. You remember what happened, right?"

"That's right..." Rena mused. "...the Wise Men...they shot down his father's ship..."

"It's a very deep scar for the both of them to endure such a loss. A scar that'll probably take a while to heal. But he'll be back, you know that just as much as I do. I wish I could say when, I really do, but I'm afraid I don't know."

"You're right...but...I miss him..."

"I do too, Rena."

"Well, I don't think you miss him the way I do, at least, I would hope not." Rena snickered, her melancholy quickly beginning to fade away, even if it were at the expense of her friend's train of thought.

"...Wait...what...? Oh, dear me..." Ashton stammered, slapping himself on the forehead. "Think pure thoughts, Ashton, pure thoughts..." He repeated to himself.

"Now that I think about it, weren't you the one who asked Claude on a date for tea when we were still on Energy Nede?" Rena questioned, trying with all her power to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

"You swore you'd never...!" Ashton fumed. "That wasn't a date! I just figured I'd ask and see if Claude wanted to get something to drink! You know, male bonding time!"

"I dunno..." Rena said with a smirk. "Seemed like a date, if you ask me."

"Awroo!"

"Awrk!"

"Put a sock in it, the both of you! That's not funny, it wasn't a date, and you know it!" Steamed Ashton at his two dragon companions. Ashton let out a huge sigh in frustration.

"Why me...?" Ashton questioned no one.

Rena giggled timidly, then without warning, grabbed both Gyoro and Ururun and hugged them tightly.

"So...cute!" Squealed the young Nedian girl. The dragons growled happily in reply.

Ashton wasn't as gleeful, as Rena's quick snatching of the dragons attached to him almost made him fall flat on his behind.

"Careful, Rena! There's three of us here, you know!"

"Oh, sorry Ashton!" Rena said playfully, letting both dragons go. Ashton regained his balance, but was quickly off it again, this time thanks to Rena jumping square onto his back. Ashton cried out in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck and left them there. Ashton flailed about madly, but Rena refused to let go. Gyoro and Ururun howled in delight the entire time.

"Rena, what's gotten into you?!" Blared Ashton.

"You're always playing with the kids, now it's my turn! You owe me, Mister Anchors, and I'm here to collect!" She threatened jokingly. Ashton continued to run all over the place, unintentionally piggybacking Rena along with him. He did his best to fling the persistent Nedian girl off of him, but Rena would just not budge.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Rena cried triumphantly.

"Again, I say, why me...?" Ashton groaned to himself.

"Why, indeed!" Rena mocked with another playful giggle. "This is fun!"

"Maybe for you it is!" Ashton yelled.

"Awwrk!"

"Awrooo!"

"See? Gyoro and Ururun are having fun too!"

"So happy I could oblige you three as your own personal horse..." Ashton mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!" Rena fumed. Removing her arms from around his neck, Rena then untied the bandanna Ashton always wore on his head and jumped off his back.

"Hey! That's mine!" Ashton roared.

"Not anymore, it's mine now!" Teased Rena. She took off running, streaming the bandanna behind her as she ran.

"You want it back? Gotta catch me first!" Rena challenged.

"Did Precis invent some sort of machine that gave Rena all of her energy or something? Sheesh..." Ashton moaned. Taking a quick breather, Ashton then began his chase after Rena.

As Rena continued to harass Ashton, leading him all through Arlia in her game of cat and mouse, Gyoro and Ururun looked at each other in a sort of quiet wonderment. While it was faint, they knew Ashton and Rena had a bit of a big brother/little sister complex. Not nearly as evident as say, Rena and Dias, but it was there. However, times were changing, and so were Ashton and Rena. Rena was becoming a full fledged woman, and she had certain wants and desires that needed to be met. She continued to wait for her hero, but was quickly growing impatient.

Ashton was the same way. While she was three years younger than him, that didn't stop Ashton from feeling attracted to Rena. However, he respected her desire to wait for Claude, and thus, did not make any advances. But his patience with Claude's absence was quickly growing thin. Ashton also had a desire to love, and be loved in return, much like Rena. Gyoro and Ururun knew this about the two of them, and did not wish for either to be alone any longer. So, then and there, Gyoro and Ururun made a plan.

They wanted both Ashton and Rena to be happy, and the only way that could happen was if they were together. It was uncertain if Claude would ever return to Expel, and Gyoro and Ururun didn't want to see two of their favorite people suffer because of it.

The hours passed, and Rena finally became worn out, though it had taken even more out of Ashton to keep up with her seemingly boundless energy. Escorting her back to her house where her mother was waiting, Ashton regained his bandanna, bid Rena and Westa a good night, then returned to his room in Mayor Regis' house.

"Greetings, lad." Mayor Regis greeted Ashton as he entered.

"Hello, sir." Ashton replied gracefully.

Regis looked Ashton up and down, and saw that he was completely exhausted. His forehead was drenched with sweat, and his clothes were covered in dirt.

"Oh, my." Mayor Regis snickered. "I see the children were a bit on the rough side today."

"Wasn't them, I'm afraid. It was Rena." Ashton said.

"Calm, quiet little Rena? Surely you jest, lad." Regis rebutted.

"Nope. Rena could keep up with any of those kids, I can attest to that firsthand." Ashton said, dropping his bandanna to the ground.

"I'm just glad to see that she's still got her carefree spark. I was afraid it may have become lost during her travels."

"Certainly not. Rena's the same Rena she's always been, she's wiser about the world around her, but still, no different." Ashton pointed out accordingly.

"I believe we have you to thank for that, lad." Applauded Regis.

"Me? Why do you say that, sir?"

"Heh heh heh, maybe you'll understand when you're a bit older, my boy." Regis chortled, exiting the house and leaving a confused Ashton standing there. He scratched his head a bit, but waved off the mayor's words. Making his way to his room, Ashton stripped off all of his armor and folded it up in a nice, collected pile next to his bed. He propped his swords next to the bedpost, changed into his sleeping clothes, then collapsed onto his bed.

"Night guys." Ashton said to his two dragons. Gyoro and Ururun nodded, and relaxed themselves on Ashton's back. "So...sleepy..."

Rena groggily walked up to her room, changed out of her clothes, and dove into her waiting bed. As she snuggled up underneath the covers, she smiled to herself.

"Thank you...for being my friend, Ashton..." She sighed happily as sleep overcame her.

The evening soon gave way to night, and the hours slowly passed by. Before long, it was almost daybreak. But before the sun could peek its head over the horizons of Expel, Rena would find herself lost in yet another dream. A dream that seemed so real, she could almost hear voices...

_Rena..._

_Rena..._

_If you wish to unlock a secret that's deep within your heart, then you must journey to Salva Drift..._

"A secret...in...my...heart...?" Rena mumbled in her sleep.

_This secret will also save a lost soul you know all too well..._

"A lost...soul...?"

With that, Rena jolted out of bed. Taking about a split second to affix her hairpin, she threw open her door and ran out of her room. She stopped in her mother's room and called into the peaceful darkness within.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later, okay?"

"O...kay...dear..." Westa said sleepily. "But...it's so early...will you be okay, Rena?"

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine. Ashton will be with me."

Rena hopped down the stairs and flew out of her house. She ran across the small yard separating her house from the mayor's with great haste. She rapped lightly on the door, but naturally got no answer.

"I'm sure Mayor Regis won't mind..." Rena assured herself as she slowly creaked open the door and tiptoed in. Fumbling around a bit, she found a nearby candle on a table and lit it, then made her way through the house, finally stopping in front of Ashton's room. She knocked somewhat loudly on the door.

"Ashton...Ashton!" She called out in a tone just above a whisper. Ashton's light snoring could be heard from within, or perhaps it was the sound of Gyoro or Ururun snoring, she couldn't tell.

Rena pushed the door open slightly and poked her head in. Ashton was laying on his stomach, with his dragons resting contently on his backside. He was clad in a set of plain white pajamas. Rena crept over to Ashton and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Ashton, wake up."

Ashton stirred for a moment, then was once again silent.

"Psst." Rena whispered in Gyoro's ear. The dragon's head perked up almost instantly at the serene sound of Rena's voice.

"Could you wake Ashton up for me? Please?"

Gyoro nodded, then bared his fangs.

"Wait, what are you..."

Rena didn't get to finish her sentence, because Gyoro took a chomp right into Ashton's rear end.

"YEOW!!!" Ashton screamed, flying out of his bed and landing in a crumpled heap on the side.

"I didn't mean like that!" Rena fumed. "Bad Gyoro!"

Gyoro lowered his head and let out a small whine. Rena's anger quickly faded, and she smiled at Gyoro.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you!" Rena squealed as she hugged the dragon tightly. Gyoro growled happily, and Ururun quickly joined in the attention.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch..." Ashton grumbled, getting up as best he could with someone latched onto one of his dragons.

"Of all the crazy...Rena...?"

Ashton froze in place when he saw Rena standing there. She was in such a hurry, she didn't even bother changing into her adventuring attire. She was still wearing her lilac silken pajamas. She didn't have her shoes on, she was completely barefoot. It took Ashton a moment to realize that he wasn't dreaming, this really was Rena standing before him. He shook his head, trying to wake up entirely.

"Good morning, Ashton!" Beamed Rena happily.

"What...time is it...?" Ashton mumbled, almost incoherently.

"I don't know, but come on, we have to go to Salva Drift, it's important!"

"Salva Drift? Right now? Can't this wait until, I dunno, daylight, maybe?" Ashton whined.

"No, it can't! Now, get dressed and let's get going!" Commanded Rena.

"Shouldn't you get dressed too?" Ashton questioned, beginning to sift through his armor and clothing.

"I'll be fine, now, let's go! There's no time to waste!"

Rena stepped outside Ashton's room and allowed him privacy while he changed into his normal attire. He opened the door moments later. His clothes were a mess of wrinkles and dirt stains, and his twin swords hung loosely in his hands. Letting out a huge yawn, Ashton gave himself a once over, then shrugged.

"Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" Ashton asked politely.

"Explanations come later!" Rena bellowed, grabbing Ashton by the wrist and leading him out of the mayor's house. Completely ignoring the fact that he was being led around by a girl in her pajamas, Ashton was shocked to see Rena's face lit up with such intensity. It had been a long time since he had seen such ferocity in Rena's eyes. The two left Arlia in a hurry and headed north toward Salva.

"Come on Rena, tell me, what in the world could be so important that we have to go before the sun's even up?" Ashton pried curiously.

"It's just important, okay?" Rena answered. "We must get to Salva..."

Rena stopped mid-sentence and let out a big yawn of her own, matching that of Ashton's with ease.

"Wow, it really IS early, isn't it?" Rena said, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Maybe we should have waited until morning..."

"Maybe so, but it's kinda silly to turn back now though, Rena. So...alley-oop!"

Ashton latched his swords onto the belt he wore, then moved in front of Rena. He knelt down, then motioned to Gyoro and Ururun. The dragons gently picked Rena off the ground, then set her on Ashton's back. Ashton locked each of Rena's legs under his arms, securing her onto him.

"Ashton, you don't have to do this..."

"Feel free to use either of those guys as a pillow, I'm sure they won't mind. I'll wake you when we get there, sound good?"

"Okay...thank you, Ashton..."

Rena rested her head on Gyoro, while Ururun layed across her, keeping her warm. She brought her arms around Ashton's neck and clung to him. It didn't take long for Rena to fall right back into the deep sleep she was in before. Ashton continued on, his pace a bit slower now that he was carrying both his dragons, plus Rena. He was also taking much more careful and delicate steps so as to not disturb Rena's slumber. It was quite strenuous on his already tired back, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping." Ashton said timidly, all the while, Rena's sleepy breaths were wisping into his hair, tickling his ears.

Gyoro and Ururun looked at Ashton curiously.

"Uh...never mind. Forget I said that."

Ashton continued on, but stopped when Rena began fidgeting.

"Oh, ready to walk on your own again, Rena?" Ashton said, turning to look over his shoulder.

"No...don't...go..." Rena mumbled.

"Whoops, she's still asleep. Probably thinking about Claude. Poor kid...Claude, where are you, buddy?"

"Awroo."

"Awrk."

"Hah, you two are crazy. You think she's dreaming about me? Not a chance. Rena dreaming about me, that's ridiculous. Rena would never...I mean she...I couldn't..."

Both dragons grinned at Ashton.

"Stop doing that! You both know that Rena's got her heart set on..."

"Ashton!" Rena cried out, awaking with a start. She looked around rapidly, then remembered where she was, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Bad dream, Rena?" Ashton asked curiously.

"Yeah...you were going away, Ashton, just like Claude..." Rena whimpered.

Gyoro and Ururun grinned slyly at Ashton, to which he just rolled his eyes.

"Me? Nah, I've nowhere else to go. I'm not nearly as busy as Claude is. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for a while yet."

"Good." Rena said happily. Laying back again on Gyoro, Rena returned to resting contently as Ashton carried the both of them onward.

Finally making his way into the gates of Salva, Ashton began trekking to the mine, all the while catching odd stares from the early-risers in the small town. Needless to say, it was a bit strange to see a young man carrying a pair of dragons, as well as a young girl, on his back. Ashton tried his best to ignore them all as he entered the Salva Drift. While Rena had never told him where exactly they should be going, he had a bit of an idea. Venturing deeper into the drift, he came to the small alcove where he had first attempted to slay Gyoro and Ururun, and in turn, met Rena and her friends.

Making a small, makeshift bed out of old mining clothes, Ashton set Rena down on the pile as gently as he could, doing his best not to wake her. His efforts paid off, and the young Nedian let go of him and curled up. Ashton removed the cloak covering his armor and layed it across Rena. He then stepped back and looked around the alcove, surveying the area. He did so for a few minutes, but nothing happened.

"Hmmm, nothing out of the ordinary here, maybe this isn't where we're supposed to go after all?"

"Awroo!"

"Awrk!"

Ashton looked at Gyoro and Ururun in shock.

"You want me to wake Rena up? Forget it! Don't you two have any manners? You shouldn't wake a lady while she sleeps! I mean, really now..."

Before he could his begin his reprimand, Ashton's entire body went completely numb.

"Argh!" Grunted Ashton. "What...what's happening?!"

The two dragons looked over at the sleeping Rena and squealed happily.

"This isn't funny guys! Knock it off!" Demanded Ashton.

Before he could try and object to Gyoro and Ururun's antics any further, Ashton lost complete control of his body.

Minutes later...

"Mmm...mmph..." Rena groaned as she felt something repeatedly poking her nose. Slowly opening her eyes, Rena awoke to find Ashton face-to-face with her. She yelped in surprise and jumped back.

"Ashton!" She cried. "Don't scare me like that!"

But Ashton said nothing at all, all he did was stare intensely at Rena. Rena could feel her cheeks beginning to heat up. Rena tried to turn away, but every time she did so, Ashton would move over and continue to stare right at her.

"A...Ashton, come on, quit it, you're making me nervous..." Pleaded Rena.

But still, nothing but more silence and staring from him.

"Ashton? Are you okay? You seem...different, somehow..." Rena asked puzzledly.

Ashton's face then lit up in a roguish grin. It was then that Rena realized that Gyoro and Ururun weren't saying anything either, they just hung on his back, not moving, not making a sound. Rena then figured out what had happened.

"Gyoro! Ururun! Shame on you! Don't be mean to Ashton! I can't believe you'd take control of his body like that!"

"Ah, Rena." Ashton finally spoke. However, his voice was not his own, as it sounded like there were two different ones coming from his mouth.

"Gyoro, Ururun, is that you?" Rena asked, to which Ashton nodded.

"You're such a wonderful girl, Rena, Ashton truly adores you."

Rena's small blush soon grew larger as she turned away from Ashton in embarrassment, trying to cover her face.

"Oh, don't tease, you two, that's not nice." Rena stammered.

"But we do not tease you, Rena. Ashton does adore you. That day you asked him to come live in Arlia, he was so happy, and for good reason."

"What do you mean?" Rena asked, still trying to control her blushing.

"Being attached to him for so long, we've learned alot about this young man. He has never lived a very fortunate life, which is probably why he's so superstitious. But, living in Arlia, with you, knowing that you are there, he thinks his life has finally started to turn around."

"All because I asked him to live with me?"

"Yes, Rena, that's because you gave him a place to live, a place to exist. He keeps it hidden from everyone, for some reason or another, but he is truly grateful to you, you've filled a huge void in his life. For that, he has vowed to stay at your side, no matter what. Wherever you go, he goes. I guess that's why he's got these puppy dog eyes, right? Loyalty like a puppy and all that?"

"That's mean!" Rena shouted.

"But..." He continued on.

"But what?"

"We want to see him be truly happy, and you as well. So, we offer you two a proposal."

"A...proposal?"

"We will separate ourselves from Ashton and leave his body entirely, if you promise us that you'll take care of him. He's a good fighter, but when it comes to other matters, he's got a lot to learn. Honestly, after his journey with you, we don't think he'd be able to survive by himself anymore."

"That's not true, Ashton's a strong person." Objected Rena.

"He's strong on the outside, yes, but inside, he's like a lost child. Or rather, he was, before he met all of you. You've changed him, but if he were to be alone once again, he'd simply revert back to the way he once was. He needs you, Rena."

"...this is truly how Ashton feels about me...?"

"We wouldn't be offering to leave him otherwise. He's a bit of a skittish dunderhead, but overall, he's an excellent host."

"Ashton..."

"What do you say, Rena? Will you grant this poor, piteous soul the one thing he desires from the world?"

"But...but I..." Rena choked out, trying to remain collected.

"It's okay, Rena, we know that you desire another, and that's understandable. Just remember, this young man is but a mortal, meaning we will be here long after he has died. We can only be the guardians of his life, nothing more. However, that isn't what he desires. You know as well as we do what he wants. He desires one who could protect both his life...and his heart. Someone with a kind soul and a gentle nature. You have both of those qualities, and you were kind enough to take his wandering soul in and give him a place he could finally call home. Only you, Rena, are capable of being this man's guardian angel."

"Guardian angel...? You make it sound so grandiose...I just...don't know if..."

"You do not wish to? That is fine, do not feel inclined to do so on our part. It was very rude of us to lead you all the way here, just for this, but we felt it was best."

"That dream...that was you two talking to me?"

"Ashton" nodded.

"The secret we mentioned isn't even really a secret, it was actually just a basic fact."

"A fact...?"

"The fact that Ashton needs you, there's really no other way to say it. We're doing what we can to help."

"You'd do all this, just for Ashton's well-being?" Rena asked.

"Not just his well-being, but yours as well. We're only doing what we feel is right. The two of you are our favorites of your group, and if it means that your happiness is guaranteed with our departure from his body, then we will gladly make that sacrifice. But if you do not desire him, then..."

"...Wait!"

Though her lip was quivering, and she felt like she could burst into tears at any second, Rena finally decided it was time to start making up her mind, and her heart, once and for all. She sniffled a bit, but forced back her tears. She saw Ashton standing before her, and was somehow able to picture him without Gyoro and Ururun on his back. Perhaps this was how he was before he met her. She wasn't sure, but she looked into those puppy dog eyes of his, and found her heart beginning to open up even more for him. If she ever saw tears of loneliness coming from those eyes, Rena wouldn't know what she would do...

She'd never let those sad, pitiful, beautiful eyes ever have tears in them.

So, at that exact moment, Rena finally made what may be the biggest decision in her entire life...

"I'll do it. I will be his guardian."

"Are you certain, Rena?"

"I am. You're absolutely right, he's remained with me for so long, even though he had no real reason to do so. I really didn't want to be left alone again after our journey ended...that's why I asked him to come to Arlia with me. He gave up whatever life he had been leading, good or bad, to live an uneventful life in my quiet little village. He has become a part of our town, and now...he's an irreplaceable part of my life. He's done so much for me, and never asked for anything in return...for this, I will be his guardian angel. I will be whatever he wants me to be. Ashton Anchors, I lo..."

"Patience, Rena, let it be him, and not us, that hears those words. You do not need to rush your feelings, wait until the time is right. You two will..."

"...have all the time in the world." Rena finished for them.

"Ashton" held out both of his arms, welcoming Rena into them. Rena took a slow step forward...

"Come, Rena Lanford, let him embrace the one he's been seeking for such a long, long time."

Rena stepped forward once more, then took a running leap into Ashton's waiting arms. They coiled around her small frame, pulling her close to his chest. Those strong, secure arms slowly pulled the two of them to the ground. A bright flash, similar to the one that occurred so many days ago, lit up the entire alcove, and then, it was gone.

As the morning sunlight finally began to find its way through the deep tunnels, it stopped on that very alcove. Within it, rested a young Nedian girl, cuddled up tightly to an Expellian man. The two were sound asleep. Encoiled around the two were a pair of gigantic dragons, one red, one blue. They circled the pair and kept them safe.

"Wh...what the...?" Ashton grumbled, finally coming back around. The first sight he saw were the two original forms of the dragons that once resided on his back.

"Gyoro! Ururun!" He cried. The two dragons awoke, then looked down at their former host.

"You've separated from me? But why?" He asked.

Ururun lowered his head down to Ashton and nudged Rena, who still was sleeping peacefully in Ashton's arms.

"Oh...I see..." Ashton whispered. He didn't need to know the rest of the story, he had figured it all out by himself. "Thanks, you two..." Ashton said to his dragon friends.

"Come on Rena, we should go back to Arlia..."

Ashton delicately got to his feet and left the Salva Drift as quietly as he had entered. Gyoro and Ururun watched as the two got further and further out of sight. When they were finally gone, Gyoro and Ururun looked at each other and growled contently. They then discreetly nestled themselves back into the alcove.

Ashton left Salva with Rena still fast asleep, locked firmly, but lovingly, in his strong grasp.

Upon returning to Arlia, Ashton swiftly made his way back to Rena's house. Westa was just outside the door, washing a set of clothes in the small stream next to their house.

"Rena!" Westa exclaimed when she saw her daughter being carried by a young man who looked somewhat familiar to her.

"It's okay, ma'am." Ashton said. "Rena's just sleeping, she's had a long night."

"I see..." Westa said. "Pardon me, not to sound rude or anything, but do I know you?"

Ashton's face drooped in shock.

"Y...you don't know who I am...?"

"You look like a friend of Rena's, but he has a pair of cute little dragons on his back."

"That's me!" Ashton yelled.

"Oh!" Westa exclaimed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Ashton, I'm just so used to seeing those two...where are they, anyway?"

"I've finally been freed of Gyoro and Ururun, thanks to your daughter." Ashton said.

"Really now? I sure hope they're doing okay, the town certainly won't be the same without them."

Ashton's shoulders slumped and he let out a long sigh.

"I'm beginning to think I should have just let them stay on me..." Ashton grumbled. With a quick roll of his eyes, Ashton motioned to the front door of Westa's house.

"May I?" Asked Ashton courteously.

"Of course." Westa agreed, pushing open the door and letting Ashton enter.

"Just...be gentle with her, okay? I'll go take a nice long shopping trip, let you two have your privacy." Westa called out as Ashton neared the stairs. Ashton stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back at Westa, a morbid expression on his face. His eyes were nearly bulging out of his sockets, and he had a gaping, slack-jawed look.

"I...beg...your...pardon...ma'am...?"

"Oh, nothing, nevermind!" Westa said with a laugh as she disappeared from view.

"Pure thoughts, Ashton, pure thoughts..." Ashton repeated to himself once more.

Making his way upstairs, Ashton carted Rena into her room and placed her on her bed. Bringing her covers over her small frame, he slowly crept back to the door and began to shut it.

"Mmmm..." Rena moaned peacefully. "Ash...ton...?"

"Go back to sleep, Rena. We can talk later." Ashton said.

Before Rena could try to wake herself up, Ashton turned out the lights and shut the door. He stood there for a few moments, his ear pressed to the door, to make sure that Rena wasn't getting up. When he heard nothing but her soft breathing, he exited her home, shutting the door behind him.

"What a day..." He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe now I can get some shut-eye..."

Even though the day was just about to begin, Ashton was ready to resume the peaceful napping he had been doing the previous evening. As he entered the mayor's house, the elderly chief was there in the living room.

"Well now..." Mayor Regis started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, no dragons, I know." Ashton said with a wave of his hand. He entered his room and fell onto his bed.

"Ah, sleep..." Ashton sighed. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Or rather, he _tried_ to let sleep take him.

"Mrrgh..." Ashton grunted, turning on his side. Another grunt, and Ashton flipped over onto his back. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get comfortable.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Ashton said, letting out a frustrated groan. He jumped out of his bed and exited his room.

"Off again, and so soon?" Mayor Regis called to Ashton as he went by the living room.

"I've got an errand to run, I'll be back. If Rena comes looking for me, tell her I'm asleep, okay?" Ashton asked.

"You're going outside Arlia without Rena? That's quite a shock."

"Tell me about it..." Ashton said as he closed the door behind him.

Later that day...

"Ashton...?" Rena awoke, sitting upright in her bed.

"I'm in my room? But wasn't I...at Salva Drift...?"  
_  
Come, Rena Lanford, let him embrace the one he's been seeking for such a long, long time..._

Those words floated back into Rena's mind.

"That's right..." Rena thought to herself. Slipping out of her pajamas, Rena scooped her clothes together and tossed them on her bed. She began to get dressed, all the while trying to find the right words for her feelings towards Ashton, and how she would tell him. She was putting her heart on the line once again. It had already been hurt once with Claude's sudden departure and absence. But this time, Rena was almost certain she would find what she was looking for. After all, Gyoro and Ururun had just told her the previous night that Ashton was hers for the taking, and it was her decision alone if she would indeed do so.

Rena slipped on her shoes, then stood up and took a long, hard look in her mirror. She took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Here I go..." She said aloud, shutting her door behind her as she exited.

Making a quick trip over to the mayor's house, Rena stopped right at the front door. She raised her hand to knock, but couldn't stop trembling. She was still so scared, so unsure of what would happen. Were Gyoro and Ururun really telling the truth? Was Ashton really that devoted to such a simple girl like Rena? He was quite a handsome figure of a man, and a powerful warrior to boot. There was also the fact that he was three years her senior. Rena was starting to doubt her chances with him, it just seemed he would much rather prefer a woman closer to his age, like Celine, or perhaps Chisato. It was so overwhelming for the young Rena to know, that she, and she alone, held the key to his heart. But at the same time, she knew this wasn't something Gyoro and Ururun would lie about.

"Ashton..." Rena whispered to herself as she finally found the strength to knock on the door. Moments later, Regis answered, beaming a warm smile at Rena.

"Ah, hello Rena, what brings you here today?" The mayor questioned.

"Hello, Mayor Regis. Is Ashton awake yet?"

Completely forgetting what Ashton had told him earlier, Mayor Regis blurted out the truth.

"The young lad left Arlia a little while ago. He didn't say where he was heading or when he'd be back, though."

"What...?" Rena said, stunned. "Ashton left town...and he didn't tell me...?"

"He _did_ say that he would be back, so there's certainly no need to worry, Rena."

"..." Rena stood there in silence, downtrodden. "Thank you..." She finally managed to say.

Turning away from the mayor, a defeated look on her face, Rena walked to the center of town and stopped. Her mind was going a mile a minute, she couldn't think clearly. She needed to go to a place where she knew she could relax. Her own special sanctuary, the Shingo Forest.

Half-running, half-walking down the path, Rena entered the forest and sat down next to the gigantic tree she would always spend her youthful days under. It always soothed her mind and calmed her whenever she felt uneasy.

"Ashton...where are you...?" Rena called out meekly to the empty forest, her only reply a wisp of the wind fluttering through the trees.

Rena curled up right there on the forest floor and closed her eyes. This had to be a bad dream, but it was turning out just like the last time. Rena tried with all her power to stop thinking any further, but that same worst-case scenario just kept repeating.

"No, no, no..."

Could this really be real? Could he have...

"No...please...not again..."

That heart wrenching day was beginning to play back in her mind...

---------------------------

_Claude...do you really have to go...? _

I'm sorry, Rena, but I must. It has to be me that tells my mom about my dad's fate...it's my duty as his son, and as a crew member of his ship. 

_Oh...you're right...but I..._

_You don't have to worry, Rena, I'll be back some day._

_I know, but..._

_Hey, Ashton!_

_Yeah, Claude? _

It's been an honor fighting alongside you. 

_Likewise, my friend._

_Awroo! _

Arwk! 

_Gyoro, Ururun, don't give Ashton too much trouble, okay?_

_Oh, don't you worry Claude, because they'll be off of me soon. Now that our travels are done, it's time to get back to removing them._

_Sure wish I could stay and help, but... _

It's alright, Claude, you've got more important matters to attend to. I hope you have a safe trip back, and don't forget to come and visit, alright? 

_You bet, Ashton. Rena, I'll see you again some day, count on it._

And then, he was gone...

---------------------------

"This can't be happening...not again..." Rena whispered to herself.

_Me? Nah, I've nowhere else to go. I'm not nearly as busy as Claude is. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for a while yet..._

...Had Ashton abandoned Rena, just as Claude had? Now that he had freed himself of his curse, had he returned to his lifestyle as a lone wolf? Had Rena's tender young heart, just beginning to recover, been hurt once more...?

"ASHTON!!!" Rena screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed throughout the entire Shingo Forest. But again, Rena's pleas were met with silence. Rena curled up even tighter. She let her mind wander for what seemed like hours, the forest being her only audience. The day was soon spent, but Rena still remained in the forest, the longest she had been there since she was a little girl.

"...Ashton..." Rena pleaded again. "Please...come back...to me..."

Nothing but even more lifeless quiet, until...

"Hey, keep it down, you knuckleheads." A new voice was heard entering the forest. Rena perked her head up at the sound. She jumped behind the trunk of the tree and pressed herself close to it, trying to hide. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, in such a vulnerable state.

"I said quiet! Like a mouse, got it? Not a stampede of wild bulls!"

That voice...

"Awroo!"

"Awrk!"

_THOSE_ voices...

"Okay, fine! Dragons, whatever! Jeez, I was trying to make a point!"

Rena scooted away from the tree and looked past it. She prayed with all her heart that she wasn't dreaming...

"Alright, good." The voice said again. "Looks like we made it without much of a fuss. More than I can say about Salva, though..."

Rena wasn't dreaming...

There he was...

"Well, what do you guys think? Pretty nice, huh?"

"Awrk!"

"Awroo!"

"Heh, I figured you'd like it. It's alot roomier than the Salva Drift."

"Ashton...?" Rena called out. The figure in front of her spun around in shock.

"R...Rena! What are you doing here?! I thought you were at your house!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Ashton..."

Rena took a small step forward...

"...Ashton..."

Another step...

"Rena...?" Ashton said, confused.

"Ashton!!!"

Rena ran full force at Ashton, slamming right into him and knocking him to the ground. She hugged onto his waist as tightly as she possibly could.

"Rena!" Ashton said, his voice beginning to sound concerned. "What's wrong!?"

"Where have you been!?" Rena screamed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I was _supposed _to be sleeping, but I can see that Mayor Regis can't keep a secret..." Ashton grumbled.

Without any warning, Rena then began to bawl her eyes out on Ashton's chest. Ashton looked down at her in distress.

"Hey, hey, Rena, come on now, what's the matter? I wasn't gone that long! Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you about it, but I..."

"I thought...I thought..." Rena choked out between her sobs, stopping Ashton from finishing his sentence.

"You thought what? That I had left for good?"

Rena nodded, her face still buried in Ashton's clothes.

"But Rena, I said I..."

"I know..." Rena cut him off. "I just couldn't help but think it...after Claude never..."

"Don't you think you're overreacting, just a bit?"

Hearing that only made Rena cry even harder. Ashton felt like he could have kicked himself for sounding so callous just then. Quickly arranging his thoughts, he tried speaking again in a less muddled manner, so as to not upset the distraught girl any further than he already had.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. You're right, Rena. I shouldn't have left without telling you, and I apologize. Can you forgive me?"

Rena nodded, still keeping her face buried while she continued to cry. Ashton brought his arms around Rena's shoulders and gave her the warmest hug he could.

"Smile for me, Rena, please, I really hate seeing you sad like this." Ashton requested.

It took a few more minutes of quiet whimpers, but Rena finally calmed herself down. She removed her face from Ashton's chest and looked up at him. Ashton was taken aback at how innocent Rena looked right at that second. He smiled his best smile for her, trying to help regain her composure. Once Rena finally stopped sniffling, Ashton helped the young Nedian girl to her feet. She still had a few traces of stray tears in the corners of her eyes, but was more or less calm.

"This won't do." Ashton said, bringing his cloak to Rena's eyes and drying her remaining tears. "This is supposed to be a reunion. We can't have anyone crying."

"Reunion...?" Rena said. Ashton pointed upward, and Rena looked accordingly.

"Awroo!"

"Awrk!"

"Gyoro! Ururun!" Rena squealed joyfully, her sadness instantly melting away. The huge dragons lowered down to Rena's height and lifted her off the ground in greeting, howling in delight the entire time.

"I decided to go back and get them." Ashton said. "It just didn't feel right not having them with me. And I know you missed them, too."

Ashton crossed his arms and shook his head.

"It sure wasn't easy getting these two goliaths out of Salva and into Arlia without being noticed, let me tell you." He mused. "I figured it was best to wait until nightfall, it'd give us some better cover. That's why it took me so long to get back. Aside from a hole in a house that a certain dragon made..."

Ururun growled in embarrassment.

"...we made it here without a hitch."

"Yay!" Rena cheered.

"I dunno if you want to, but I'd kinda like for Gyoro and Ururun to stay here, in the Shingo Forest, from now on." Ashton proposed. "It'd be much safer from dragon slayers than Salva Drift, and we wouldn't have to make a trip out there every time we wanted to see them."

"Of course!" Rena agreed excitedly. "I'd love to have these two here! And since we already know that they won't hurt anyone, the mayor shouldn't mind at all!"

"My thoughts exactly." Ashton said, sitting down next to a tree. He crossed his legs and propped his head on his hands. He watched as Rena played with the two dragons, smiling all the while.

"Now I should be able to sleep a bit better..." Ashton said, yawning. He closed his eyes and started to drift off into a light snooze.

Rena looked down on Ashton from atop the dragons, and her heart began to race. This was it, her perfect opportunity...

"Psst." She whispered to Gyoro and Ururun. "Do you two mind?"

The dragons nodded, then lowered Rena gently to the ground. She hopped down and dusted off her skirt. Gyoro nudged Rena, and her face started to become flustered.

"I know, I know..." She said lowly, trying to push Gyoro away. "Shoo now."

The dragons growled happily, then took off into the depths of the Shingo Forest, searching out their new home.

Ashton was about to doze off, when he heard...

"Ashton..."

He opened his eyes and saw Rena standing there alone. She was clutching her hands together on her skirt, and shuffling her feet nervously.

"What is it, Rena?" Ashton said, getting to his feet.

Rena took another deep breath, and began to speak the words she had been rehearsing for so long, words that were originally meant for her hero, but now...

"There's something I've wanted to tell you, for a really long time..." Rena said. She had butterflies in her stomach, and her heart was now nearly beating right out of her chest.

"Is that right?" Ashton asked curiously. He, too, started to feel a bit nervous. His brow started to become perspirated. He clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly, trying to remain collected.

"Ashton...I..." The words were right there on her tongue, but it was so hard to actually speak them. She was about to try again, when Ashton spoke.

"Wait, Rena, stop." Ashton said, raising his hand and halting Rena from speaking any further. Ashton moved closer to Rena, stopping about a foot or so away.

"Let me say it first." Ashton announced. Rena's eyes lit up in excitement, and her whole body then began to shake.

"Alright..." She stammered, her knees feeling like they could buckle any second.

Ashton steeled his nerves, readied himself, and then, he began to speak what he felt in his heart. The anticipation was almost too much on the young Nedian girl. Rena was starting to feel faint, but she brushed it off as best she possibly could and held her breath. This was it, it was finally happening...

"I love you, Rena. I love you more than anything."

There it was...those fated words. The words Rena had waited to hear for what seemed to be an eternity. They were so beautiful, Rena almost found herself on the verge of tears again, only this time, it was tears of happiness. Rena exhaled and twiddled her fingers nervously, a nervous smile on her face. Ashton moved even closer to and took her trembling hands in his own.

"Do you love me too?" He asked.

And now, it was Rena's turn to bear her heart. The heart that was once wounded so deeply, but now, was full of something so wonderful, and so new...

There was no longer any hint of doubt or uncertainty.

"Yes, I do." Rena replied almost instantly. "I love you, Ashton. I love you as much as you love me."

Ashton brought one of his arms around Rena's waist and pressed her close to his body. Rena stood up on her tiptoes, then placed her hands on Ashton's face. Those puppy dog eyes were almost too much to bear right now. Rena could feel Ashton looking deep into her soul, and she knew he was finding the love he was looking for, and it was for him, and him alone. She moved her face close to his...

"I love you, Rena..." Ashton whispered, closing his eyes...

"I love you too, Ashton..." Were the last words to escape from Rena's mouth before their lips met...

The world itself seemed to stop right then and there. Ashton and Rena stood there for a long time, not moving an inch, simply tasting the love that they had both been wanting for so very long. It was pure, unbridled heaven...

After finally breaking off from their passionate kiss, they sat down next to Rena's favorite tree in the entirety of the Shingo Forest, locked in each other's arms, neither wanting to let go. Before long, the events of the day had taken their toll on Ashton's sleep-deprived body. He let out a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes. Rena stretched out her legs and motioned for Ashton to lay down. Setting his head gently on her left thigh, Ashton slowly closed his eyes. Rena unlaced the bandanna he wore and set it aside, then ran her fingers repeatedly through his hair. He was sound asleep soon after that.

Amidst the area, only the sounds of their soft breathing could be heard...

The Shingo Forest, it was Rena's sanctuary...the place where she had first learned to love, and the place where love had finally found her...

_**'Fin**_

A/N: Does Ashton and Rena's conversation at the end sound somewhat familiar? If you're a fan of Ashton/Rena like I am, then it will. It's more or less a slightly edited version of the conversation they have on the beach of L'Aqua before the final assault on Fienal. They certainly don't beat around the bush, do they? Characters just coming out and saying "I love you" isn't normally my preferred style of writing, but I figured it best to keep it true to the actual in-game events.

I'd actually like to do more "Aftermath Tales" between other characters, but for right now, this is my only one. Keep an eye out for more, should I plan to actually write on them.


End file.
